


Did you just purr?

by dreamworksoverdisny



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, just a copule of frinds hanging out, trolls purr and you cant convice me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamworksoverdisny/pseuds/dreamworksoverdisny
Summary: short drabble about trolls and purring
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), OT3 - Relationship, OT4 - Relationship, Queen Barb/Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), poly ship - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Did you just purr?

**Author's Note:**

> Edi: i fixed up some grammer and word choices that were bugging me  
> Which ones?  
> Thats for me to know and you to never think about

“did you just purr?” Barb stared incredulously at Branch.

The quartet had been enjoying some down time together in Poppy’s house.

The girls sitting up at the table, poring over a set important royal document together.

The boys, resting on the floor,

Branch laying his head in Hickory’s lap while the cowboy ran his hand through his hair,

gently scratching at his scalp.

The blue troll had been relaxing into the cowboy soft touch when suddenly he let out a loud purr.

Startling everyone, including himself.

_“nooooo~”_ Branch answered hesitantly, shoulders hunched up to his ears.

“oh, I definitely heard a purr” Hickory said smugly, grinning at the smaller troll.

Branch glared up at his boyfriend.

“Branch that was so cute” Poppy squealed, pressing her hands to her face.

Barb cackled loudly, banging he fist on the table.

Branch groaned, pulling his hair down to hide his embarrassed face whike Poppy continued to gushed about how cute Branch was.

Hickory chuckled softly, petting Branch’s head, silently wondering what other surprises the pop troll had hidden.


End file.
